


It Has Been A While

by orphan_account



Series: The IWBAW Universe [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Multi, New Years, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why, oh why did he think this was a good idea? Letting the Captors into his hive, letting Sol bring alcohol, hosting a party between the 4 members of their polyamorous matespritship?Why did he think this was a good idea?





	It Has Been A While

**Author's Note:**

> iwbaw, but some number of sweeps in the future. in which sollux, mituna, and psiionic captor are all in a matespritship with eridan ampora and eridan sometimes cant deal with his stupid boyfriends

"MITUNA CAPTOR, YOU GET DOWWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEEEeeeeeeEEEeEECKING BALL!"

"FUCK YOU, LITTLE ME. THERE ITH BLOOD COMING OUT OF MY LITHEN-ORBTH."

"HAHA, WE ITH THE THAME PERTHON THO YOU GOT THE THAME VOITHE ATH ME!"

"AW THIT, YOU RIGHT!"

Eridan groaned as Sollux cackled behind him. "Didn't you know both MT and PI are lightweightth?"

"And howw wwas I s'posed to knoww that?" 

"Maybe cauthe every time they get near alcohol thomeone'th hive needth repair."

"I regret my life decisions."

Sollux laughed again, wrapping an arm around Eridan's waist. "Lighten up, ED, they haven't broken anything yet."

Eridan hummed, subconsciously leaning into the yellowblood next to him. He winced as the sharp stab of an incoming migraine shot through his brain. Sollux glanced at him worriedly. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, 'm fine. And yes, I am absolutely, one hundred percent, completely, utterly, totally positivve."

One blue eye scrutinized him as its owner kept his  face towards the chaos Mituna and Psiioniic were creating. "You're lying." 

"No." 

"Yeth."

"No."

"Okay."

"Wh- HEY!"

Picking the seadweller up, Sollux smirked as Eridan let out a high-pitched squeak and clung to the neckline of his Gemini shirt.

"You- You can't DO that, Sol!"

"Thayth who?"

"ME!"

"Let me check- Oh wait, I don't care." 

Sollux gave Eridan the sweetest smile he could muster before he harshly kicked the door to Eridan's living room closed and shouted for Mituna and Psiioniic to "pleathe keep it down, our matethprite has a migraine."

Eridan could only sigh as the hacker climbed the steps to his respiteblock. This was going to be a very long night, indeed. 

He had a feeling it was going to be a very long morning, too.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is so late ;-; 
> 
> i was going through writers block and my brain decided it would be a perfect time to shoot out an idea about kanaya and mafias and youll get that sometime in the next month probably but anyway new years shenanigans!!


End file.
